Powers
Chosen during Character Creation, Powers determine the player's abilities, combat strategy and role in groups. Each power has two ability trees that the player can specialize in. One is for DPS (Damage Per Second) attack, and the other is for defensive and area-effect purposes (Crowd Control, Tank, Healer). __TOC__ Fire See Also: List of Fire Powers Players who choose to wield the wild and unpredictable forces of fire have to be tough. Fire characters like to get up front and blast away at enemies, and therefore they tend to draw a lot of attention. They also want to spread their flames so they can do as much damage to groups as possible. Fire powers have two distinct specializations: Immolation Immolation powers cause flames to well up around your character, causing damage to anyone in the vicinity. Immolation abilities also bolster your will to win, adding an extra element to help in combat. Ignition Flames burst forth, searing your opponents and their nearby allies. The damage from ignition powers become multiplied when used in tandem with other fire powers. Ice See Also: List of Ice Powers Characters that choose to master subzero temperatures make for challenging foes. During combat, ice wielders have the ability to lock down opponents who come within their chilling reach. These characters want to armor up and keep their enemies on ice through two unique paths: Cryogenics Ice forms around you and enemy attacks don't seem to land. By using your powers to create defenses for yourself, you are a master of mitigating damage. When the occasional attack does strike true, the cold is passed on to your attacker, often freezing them in their tracks. Storm Icy winds dance at your command, allowing you to push and pull enemies around the battlefield. No one can escape your arctic blasts, which allows you to control the direction of the fight. Mental See Also: List of Mental Powers Characters with the mental superpower are masters of mind over matter. Using their unique abilities, they can move objects with a thought to defend themselves or damage an enemy. They can also use the force of their will in more subtle ways, such as creating illusions to disorient and confuse. Mental characters love to be where the action is and control the battlefield with their minds. Mental powered characters can travel two mind-bending paths: Telekinesis With the brute force of your will, you can create force fields that encase enemies or send them flying down the street. Lift that car beside you and slam it down on an enemy without moving a muscle. Illusion By using your mental powers it is easy to make an enemy think you are someone else, creating opportunities for surprise attacks. Such power can even make an opponent think they see something that isn't there. Nature is pretty useless See Also: List of Nature Powers Characters that choose the nature power will find themselves masters over primal forces. Nature characters draw upon these forces to keep their allies alive or wither their enemies away. When the battle gets really tough, they can also let the call of the wild surge through them and actually become a beast full of rage, cunning and animal instincts. Nature powers grow along two distinct branches: Shapeshifting Nature powers allow you to shift into beast forms. You will experience the rage of a gorilla, the cunning and savagery of a wolf, or the hive mind of an insect. Abilities and movement powers change with each form, allowing you to adapt to each situation and terrain. Shapeshifiting will allow you to form to many roles. It's a Jack of All Trades but Master of None stylization. Plants Using your powers over plants, you will be able to heal your allies or poison your foes with thorny vines and pollinating flowers. Your enemies might feel a small sting at first, but as time goes on your unleashed toxins eat away your opponents. Category:Developers Sorcery See Also: List of Sorcery Powers Characters who wield the unseen forces of the universe hold the power of life and death in their hands. Sorcerers can doom enemies to failure or ensure their allies have the power to carry on the fight. They are ideal for combat support, often tipping the balance of a fight with their spells. Arcane powers often fall into two categories: Summoning Drawn to your power, arcane creatures never leave your side. Choose wisely which pet you summon, for each will behave according to the mystic forces that created it. Whether attacking, defending, or performing some other fantastic feat, they are completely at your service. Destiny The fate of many rests in your hands as you change the course of battle. Generate good or bad karma for you, your allies, or foes. Gathering these positive and negative energies allows you to elevate or enfeeble those around you. Gadgets See Also: List of Gadget Powers Characters with the gadget power will find themselves pulling out all manner of devices from their pockets and pouches. On the front lines, a well-placed gadget will help you control not only the enemy but the battlefield itself. Gadget characters are crafty and use their heads to place their devices strategically to achieve victory. The gadgeteer has two unique paths to follow: Tricks Tricks are devices that you place in plain sight to deceive the enemy. By placing tricks, you cause the enemy to waste time and create openings for you and your team to seize victory. Traps Traps are devious devices that remain hidden until sprung. Traps are stealthy devices that appear out of seemingly nowhere and cause devastating damage. Iconic Active Powers Available after Level 10, Iconic Powers are based on the powers of Iconic heroes and villains in the DC Universe. Iconic Passive Powers Available after Level 22 Category:Abilities Category:Gameplay